thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby's Seaside Holiday
Toby's Seaside Holiday is the third episode of the first season of the Railway Series. Plot The Fat Controller's family first met Toby in East Angilia, and when Toby's line was closed, The Fat Controller heard about it, and brought him to Sodor. Before that, Toby worked at a harbour with his brothers. The harbour was busy and engines had to bustle about. Toby never had the chance to excersise his pistons properly until he had his own line to run on. One day, Toby was resting in Ffarquhar Sheds with Percy, who had been talking about the harbour at Knapford which made Toby remember when he used to work at a harbour too. Now, Toby can't bustle about like he used to with never a chance for a holiday. He rememberd, however, going to the seaside once for a while. His crew were excited that morning and told Toby they were promised a trip to the seaside. Toby's driver explained that the seaside has a festival each year They wanted engines that year and Toby was to be one of them. Toby was polished until his driver could see his reflection and remarks that Toby hadn't looked so smart for years. Toby set off to the junction where the branch line to the village began. As they arrived, an old engine came in. He was younger than Toby but was very dirty. Toby volunteered to help the engine pull his next train to the seaside. The stationmaster agreed and Toby was coupled in front. The old engine explained that festival time is the best time of the year. At the seaside station, the stationmaster stared, frowned, then turned away shaking his head. The next day, Toby was excited. He saw the sea sparkling. Toby gazed up at the sky and saw some seagulls. He decided to ask his driver what they were when he came. When the driver came, he sadly told Toby that he was out of the show since there is nowhere for Toby to stand. Toby is very disappointed and said that he's fine where he is; in the shed. Toby's driver explained that he thinks it just was an excuse and the real problem was that Toby was too smart and the owners were afraid he'll shut their branch line up. Just then, a door banged and Toby stopped thinking about the seaside. His driver explained that it was time to get back to work.Toby sighed and puffed away from the shed and decided that he's still grateful to got the seaside at all; even though The Fat Controller would've handled it much better. Characters *Toby *Neville (not named) *Percy (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Toby's Brothers (mentioned) *a steam engine (cameo) *a diesel (cameo) *Coast Guard (faceless and cameo) Locations *Arlesdale End *East Angila *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam Docks *Lower Arlesburgh *Ffarquhar Sheds *Bluff's Cove *Knapford Harbour (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first episode of several things: **The first appearences of Neville, Henrietta, Salty, Annie and Clarabel, Trevor and Cranky. *The events of this episode takes place in 1987. Gallery Toby'sSeasideHoliday1.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday2.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday3.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday4.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday5.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday6.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday7.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday4.PNG Toby'sSeasideHoliday8.PNG Toby'sSeasideHoliday9.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday10.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday11.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday12.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday13.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday14.PNG Toby'sSeasideHoliday15.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday16.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday17.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday18.PNG Toby'sSeasideHoliday19.PNG Toby'sSeasideHoliday19.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday20.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday21.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday22.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday23.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday24.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday25.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday26.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday27.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday28.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday29.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday30.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday31.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday32.png Toby'sSeasideHoliday33.png Video Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:Season 1 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo DS Game Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2003 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2003 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2004 Vhs Category:2001 Vhs Category:2000 Vhs Category:2012 DVD Category:2002 Vhs Category:2006 Vhs Category:2007 Vhs Category:2008 Vhs Category:2009 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2015 Vhs Category:2015 Book Category:2013 Vhs Along With Thomas Goes Fishing Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2016 Vhs Category:2010 DVD Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad's Adventure Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:January 2016 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book